


All this over a crush?

by CrystallineStarSoars



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Long, Other, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineStarSoars/pseuds/CrystallineStarSoars
Summary: No spoilers guys





	1. Plan

Kuwahara Ikumi was _angry_.

She stood silently outside the classroom doors, glaring at the small, red-haired girl named Matsuura, that _dared_ to talk to her crush, Sawashiro. Their talk only lasted a few minutes, but it was enough to earn the red-haired girl Ikumi's ire.

Before either of the pair noticed her, Ikumi quickly ran out, down the stairs & straight into the courtyard, her dark magenta twindrills bouncing.

"Imi?" One of her friends, a short girl named Miho questioned. "You look really cross today, what happened?".

"That's because I have something very _important_ to tell you girls." Ikumi said, crossing her arms.

"Well, what is it?"

"Well...Amu. Miho." Ikumi put her arms around her friends "You know how I have a crush on Sawashiro from Class 1-3?"

"Oh yeah, we know _all_ about him - mostly cause you've been talking about him for the past few weeks!". A girl with blood-red hair that faded to basil-green in low pigtails came up behind Ikumi. 

"Eek! Yue, don't do that!" Ikumi yelled. "Almost made me jump out of my skin!"

"Gee, you sure seem kinda mad today....Alright, who made you angry?" Yue folded her arms.

"If you want to hear it, you girls need to be silent." Ikumi commanded.

"Okay" The three said in onision.

"So..."


	2. Plan: Pt 2

"Well, I was walking down the halls, when I caught a glimpse of Sawashiro sitting at his desk reading a novel from my favourite author!" Ikumi clasped her hands together. "He looked REALLY cute doing it, so I started to admire hi-

"Alright, enough telling us about you fawning over him, _what happened_?" Yue folded her arms & stared, irritated.

"Well, while I was admiring him, that little rodent Matsuura started _talking_ to him!" Ikumi stomped her foot, fuming. Her friends, except Miho just stared at her. "She _obviously_ has a crush on him! So I want you guys to help me get her to leave him alone.

"Wait a second...You want us to help you get that girl to stay away from Sawashiro?" Yue questioned.

"Yes." 

"Erm...do you really think Matsuura has a crush on him?" Amu nervously combed through her long, violet hair which faded to peacock-blue. "She could have been talking to him about something else. 

"Yes, I do! It was _so_ obvious, it was making poor Sawashiro uncomfortable! He was all shifting around & stuff! We _need_ to get that brat to leave him alone!" Ikumi hissed & clenched her fists tightly.

"So, what _do_ we do to get her to leave him alone? Do you have a plan?" Miho questioned.

"Yes. We go to Nara & ask her where Matsuura usually is at lunch. Then, we follow her there & tell her to stay away from Sawashiro or _else_." Ikumi explained.

"That's _really_ the plan here?" Yue said.

"Uh, yeah. What about it?" Ikumi scratched her head.

"Eh, sorry guys, I got other things to do. See you later." Yue walked off, leaving her friends behind her. 

"Yue!" Ikumi called out. Yue just ignored her. "Well, it seems like Yue's not going with us."

Amu visibly looked taken aback. "Us?"

"Yes, Amu, _us_. You _are_ going with us, aren't you?" Ikumi folded her arms. 

"Uhm...I guess?" She shrugged.

"Good. Now, let's go to Nara's classroom. She should be there." 

With a sigh, Amu joined her friends & walked out of the courtyard.

♡♡♡♡


	3. Lunch: Where's Matsuura?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no spoilers here :) take a look for yourself ☆

"Na~ra!" Ikumi called out to a girl that sat on a desk near the window of the class. The girl had short, squash-orange hair that faded to slate-grey & blush red eyes. She wore a pair of large circular shades that were the same color as her eyes. 

"Ikumi?" Nara asked. "What do you want?"

"I need your help with something."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Well...this one boy I have a crush on, Sawashiro? There's this one girl, Matsuura, who keeps bothering him! Just today, she went & bothered him _again_! I want to go & confront her about it at lunch, but I don't know where she's usually at during lunch."

"Hold on a second...Did you say Matsuura? The one from Amu's class?" Nara placed her hand on her chin.

"Yes." Ikumi replied

Nara's mouth slowly turned into a smirk. "Matsuura, huh? Man, that girl is fun to mess around with. I put a frog in her shoe locker yesterday & you would _not_ believe how loud she was screaming. It was hilarious! She was all crying & stuff. What a baby!"

"I _know_. Where does she hang out at lunch?" Ikumi glared.

"Well, she's usually hanging out at the bathrooms for _some_ reason...I don't really know. Other times, she'll be on the rooftop.

"Thanks, Nara." Ikumi bowed & quickly ran out of the room.

"Alright, I know the places where Matsuura hangs out at now. Miho, Amu, let's go!

♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
